Just A Game
by Wallowing Willow
Summary: Sixth year approaches for the golden trio. A change at Hogwarts means a change for Hermione, a change that can lead to victory or destrucion for all. But is the change just a game,Hermione doesn't know. Title and some of the story inspired by "Just a Game" by Birdy. Rated M for Language and other stuff


**A/N: Wow! It's been forever since I've written. I've had this idea for a while but never got to writing I down because of college stuff and interning. I finally have the chance to start writing today! This is a Harry Potter one so get ready. BTW, some of the music I listened while writing this chapter is:"Riot Rhythm" by Sleigh Bells, "Breathe" by the Cinematic Orchestra(Live at the Royal Albert Hall)," In This Shirt" by the Irrepressibles, and "Off to the Races" by Lana Del Rey. It doesn't correspond with the chapter but I **

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1:

It was quite a normal day during the summer at the Burrow, well as normal as it can be. It was the day the trio and Ginny would head over for their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four were packed and ready to go to Kings Cross station. If only they knew what would lie ahead.

They finally arrived at platform 9 ¾ after some setbacks. Molly said goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron as they left for the train.

They quickly found a compartment and got comfortable. The train departed and their journey to Hogwarts began. Ron quickly fell asleep and Harry and Ginny went off to go visit Neville and Luna. Hermione sat quietly and read.

An hour or so later the compartment door opened. Hermione looked up from her book to see Professor McGonagall.

"Good day Professor, do you wish to speak with me?" Hermione asked. Professor McGonagall eyed the compartment as if to search for something then turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger if you would follow me please" she said and turned around without a reply.

'**This is quite odd'** Hermione thought but she nonetheless followed the professor quietly and obediently. They finally stopped when they reached the very last compartment of the train. Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that it had a plaque next to it.

"Professor this compartment is for heads only" Hermione stated. "Yes Ms. Granger I'm well aware of this" the professor said knowingly as she stepped inside. Hermione paused at the doorway when she saw who was in there.

The three other occupants looked back at her: two of them with obvious distaste shown in their faces and the other looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good day Headmaster and Professor Snape," she greeted and they nodded back "Malfoy," she spat with hate laced in her voice. "Mudblood" he greeted with a signature smirk and hate in his smoldering grey eyes. Hermione laughed at the greeting but said nothing more.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "I bet you two are wondering why you are in the Head's compartment," he paused and they both nodded. "Well, due to the upcoming war with Voldemort," he continued catching both student's eyes"the staff and I decided that the seventh years are going to train, meaning that they will no longer be on our Hogwarts campus. They will be training on an island protected by the Fidelius charm. Any questions?" he asked.

"Just one. What the hell does any of that have to do with us?" Malfoy asked rudely. Hermione and McGonagall stared at him pointedly.

"Right, I forgot about that part. It means that the two of you are to be the heads this year. The two of you are to share living quarters," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile on his face. It took a couple of seconds for the information to sink in.

"WHAT!" came from both of the students. "You can't have me living anywhere near that filthy mudblood!" came from Draco. "Malfoy is so self-centered and vile. You are not going to make me room with the ferret!" said Hermione. They both continued their rants about one another until Dumbledore sent a silencio that startled both of them.

"You both will do what I ask," Dumbledore said in a strange sternness to his voice. They both nodded. "Thank you," he said before releasing the spell. He silently handed both of them gold Head badges and a couple of papers.

"We'll leave you two to get reacquainted with each other," he said leaving with the other two professors. "See you at the feast," and with that the two 6th year heads were by themselves.

The two teenagers engaged in an unofficial staring contest, daring one another to speak first.

"Malfoy," Hermione started "in order to make this work-" Malfoy cut her off.

"In order to make what work Mudblood? Our fucking living arrangements? Let's keep it plain and simple Granger. Keep your tainted mudblood whore fingers out of my shit and don't bother me." He said with malice in his voice and a smirk.

"Let's get a couple things straight ferret. You better not come into my fucking room for anything at all. You better not bother me at all," she said as she got closer to him. They were almost nose to nose and she traced his cheek with a smirk on her face" and I am not a whore ferret that's you," with the hand she had on his cheek she slapped him. She laughed as she walked out.

"You Bitch!" Malfoy called out to her.

He then walked after her to his own compartment.

_Hermione_

"Where have you been Hermione?" said Harry as she walked back into her old compartment. "Dumbledore wanted to discuss something with me and another student," Hermione said nothing more, not wanting to tell her friends anything about her new position or Malfoy.

"Okay" said Ron and they spent the rest of the ride playing exploding snap.

_Draco_

Draco distractedly walked back to his compartment. '**Who does that bitch think she is! Granger came back with an attitude and a figure. She's still a mudblood**' he got to his compartment still distracted but angered at the fact that Granger put her dirty hand on his face.

"Drake what happened to your face?" Blaise, probably the only person Draco could really tolerate most of the time, inquired when he saw Draco's red cheek. "Shut up Blaise," Draco said heatedly. And with that said the two boys quietly sat and waited for their arrival.

**A/N: BOOM! First chapter done! It's quite a short chapter but I hate writing first chapters so the other ones will be looooooonger. Now I wait anticipating that you guys will review! And I am beta-less so I apologize for any mistakes that I have made in this first chapter. Please don't hate me if it sucks! I'll update soon I promise.**


End file.
